Tempest
by yin13147
Summary: Semi-AU. What if Toshiro and Ichigo never defeated Kusaka? What if they got killed and reincarnated in Hueco Mundo as Vasto Lorde? The war is not yet over.
1. Prologue: Seishin

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. Not me.**

* * *

><p>Inside the dimension created from the uncontrolled power of the King's Seal stood the source of the chaos occurring right now. Up above a tower encased in purple ice, stood a dragon of the same color with red eyes and glowing yellow energy from the royal artifact that manipulated all space and time inside the dimension.<p>

Outside, three of the Gotei 13 Captains give all their power to prevent the dimension from expanding and engulfing all of Soul Society. Inside, all buildings, temples and the others alike collapsed and crumbled. The power released from the clashing of the Hollow and the Shinigami were so intense that it obliterated every piece of rubble in their path. But no matter what the Shinigami did to destroy the Hollows, they would regenerate until they're brand new again. The battle seemed nearly endless.

Then two Shinigami, in their Bankai and their massive energy radiating off their bodies, charged ahead of all the Menos when their comrades cleared a path for them so they wouldn't be apprehended by the masked beasts.

The large dragon sensed them getting closer, and to defend himself he sent several ice dragons towards them. One dodged them with his unmatched speed, while the other sent his own ice dragon towards the three heading for him and they clashed into a mass of ice.

But as they were up, facing the dragon, they didn't know what came next. Two more dragons, larger and fiercer, encircled their enemy and immediately hit them. Neither was prepared, so the both of them were too late to defend themselves. All below could only watch as they fell to the ground, lifeless and totally defeated. Then, a loud laugh of victory allowed them to know that they were dead. Horror filled their spirits, and soon, they grew exhausted and got overthrown by the Hollows.

They lost.

* * *

><p>Hueco Mundo was empty in the number of Hollows roaming the place, and massive in size as if the place has no end. The fake moon and the fake sky draped over the pale sand. Sandstorms come once in a while, whether strong or mild. If there was noise, it would be only the whooshing of the wind and the scattering of the sand.<p>

Minutes went by, then the powerful winds settled as strong Reiryoku appeared out of nowhere, slowly materializing into two forms, into two boys that were once a Shinigami, now of their counterpart or rather, the form of their enemies. Their faces looked the same, but their body has a new addition. Fragments of the masks of a Hollow, even though they were never a Hollow before.

On the one with the white hair, his mask is circular and wraps around his neck, the mask having teeth in the middle portion. And the one with the orange hair is masked on the upper left part of his face, with the part of the mask. The one he wore just before he perished not so long ago.

Both lied in each other's embrace in their sleep. For one last time, the whole battle played in their mind. Even their conflicts before the main war started. The drama and pain they had to face. The past's ghosts going back. And finally, their unfortunate demise. Then the memories shattered like fragile glass, turning from one whole object into small microscopic pieces that seemed irreparable.

**_To be continued . . ._ **


	2. Ketsueki

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. Not me.**

* * *

><p>Both remain asleep for the next few hours, where in they could still remember their previous lives, the faces of their loved ones, and all the fights they have been through. The good and bad memories playing altogether as they try and treasure every bit of themselves while it was still solid and existing.<p>

Soon, everything faded, broke, destroying in the million ways possible in front of their eyes. Every memory they try to cling on to, it would be gone in a second. And when all was gone, the only thing that remained is a small dot of light. They tried to reach out for it, but it got brighter to the point that it blinded their eyes, and everything faded to white before they know it.

When their eyes opened, everything was gone. Now they have no more part of their pasts to reflect on. Green met hazel. Hazel met green. Their bodies stayed perfectly still, their arms wrapping one another like a cocoon. Nobody said a word, and just continued to be enthralled by the gaze of the other, which made them feel safe even though harsh winds blew over their bodies like flames.

"Where are we?" the smaller of the two asked, in a voice as fragile as a child's. "I don't know either. But I can say that you and I are safe." Though they completely forgot who they are, what are their names, they know that they find complete solace just by holding themselves close, like two beings merged into one.

"That's one thing I don't have to worry about then." Speaking as if they have known each other all the time, both knew that it was awkward. When they adjusted their feet, they heard a clanging sound. The taller boy sat up, and saw two swords of equal length, but of different appearance. One is large and heavy with an unusual hilt, while the other looks like a normal sword but with a four-star guard and a long chain attached at the hilt's end.

Silently, carefully, they grabbed their respectful weapons, even if they didn't know which is exactly theirs. While their eyes remained locked at the reflection that their clean blades produced, blue and white energy glowed around their bodies, like they are on fire.

It attracted several Hollows even from the farthest distance, but only Gillian and Adjuchas approached them. There were no Vasto Lorde, but it wasn't like they would know what are the types of Menos Grande Hollows.

The silverette grew alert after his ears heard the distant howling, and even though the winds and the flying sand made it blurry, he could see hundreds of beasts drawing closer. In their eyes through their masks, both could see the monsters' desire to devour them so that they would gain more strength.

Both forgot how to wield a Zanpakutou, which is the last thing of theirs that didn't disappear. Yet, with no words to say, their lives are on the line. They felt no weight dragging their arms down when they lifted the blades, as if the weight would be compared to no more than that of a thin wooden stick.

The monsters were getting closer. Their grips on the hilt grew tighter. Back to back, they faced in the opposite direction around them. Without even giving it a thought, they charged forward and made one large swing of their swords, and one-tenth of all of Hueco Mundo was consumed by light of Spirit Energy, obliterating every single Hollow and leaving nobody alive.

All their berserk energy, into one attack that was so overwhelming, that it even consumed their energy. They could only stagger a few steps, towards each other and reaching out their hands, until their vision faded to black. They fell on the ground, the very tip of their swords meeting each other.

* * *

><p>After the laugh that signified their defeat, an intense bloodbath came next. The number of casualties was ten times larger in the Shinigami's than the Hollow's, if the number of the dead people in the villages surrounding the Shinigami's lair is added.<p>

Kusaka's two trusted cronies destroyed every building in their path by blazing flames and deadly lightning. From above, he watched as everything and everyone reduced to the lowest of trash, nothing but masses of rubble, corpses, smoke, and blood. Of course, he knows that there are a few survivors. He is bent on killing every last Shinigami to show them his superiority, and to exact his revenge on them.

Their irrational actions, he would never forgive it, and he would make them pay. Roaring loud in the sky, the last of the buildings of Soul Society disintegrated to the ground. All the Central 46 are dead. Now all that's left are the remaining Soul Reapers.

* * *

><p>After a hundred years with out them, they were eternally grateful to Yoruichi and Urahara for allowing them to escape. Just when they thought they were completely doomed, the two ex-Captains arrived and helped them run from Kusaka's wrath, leading them to a small hideout that the two created thousands of years ago.<p>

It was similar to the one where Ichigo trained to achieve his Bankai, but it's deep in the ground and very far from what is now the ruins of Soul Society. Everybody quickly revitalize their wounds by treating it with the healing water from the small but deep springs.

The surviving Shinigami from the 4th Squad healed those who aren't suffering from cuts but rather from broken limbs and fractured bones. Those were the type of wounds that the springs couldn't heal.

All Captains and Lieutenants were alright. But that was cold comfort, comparing to the massive power coming from the King Seal and Kusaka's power, combined and is more fearsome than ever. Even though they are not wasting a moment by healing everybody and resting for as much as they can, they are silently and secretly grieving for the loss of the two Shinigami that just died.

Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Shinigami and one who helped them win several wars through his ever-increasing strength.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, one of the most well-respected Shinigami and a prodigy with unmatched logic and calculative reasoning.

But they had no time to mourn. But they have all the time in the world to prepare and destroy Kusaka, who killed them with his own hands, without a shred of remorse. That was the best they can do, for their two beloved comrades. For now, it was time to rest.

**_To be continued . . ._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't take it the wrong way, but this is not yaoi. But I can say that Ichigo and Toshiro will develop a new, non-romantic but deep relationship. I hope you enjoy reading this.**


	3. Keikaku

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. Not me.**

* * *

><p>Hours again passed before they woke up. For the first time, the other Hollows in the distance felt fear. They could see two wide towers of Spirit Energy, one white and one blue, destroying most of their kindred. No matter how much it would be nice to go and get the power of those two people that were responsible for the outburst of energy, they fear their own lives being vanished in an instant.<p>

Slowly, hand in hand, both youths walked in the sand. They kept their hold tight, trying to make sure they won't lose one one another. Their free hands carried their swords. They had to get somewhere safe, and being out in the sand is not a safe place to stay at. They see no sign of trees, or any oasis. But in a desert, neither would exist in the open mass of dry ground.

Their feet are starting to peel off, even though it has only been recently when they appeared in the endless Hueco Mundo. Their lips start to go dry and crack, the thirst overcoming their body by the second. Their new bodies still aren't used to the environment, and it is not adjusted to harsh surroundings as their former bodies were. They can't ask 'How much longer?' or 'Where are we going?'. They don't even know the answers.

But they know they have to walk, find some place, any place, where they can get one good rest and a good supply of water. It may seem impossible, but what else they can do?

Ichigo's eyes shine with hope when he saw a cave. It could have been an illusion, but after slicing one of his fingertips with the blade that gave him enough pain, he knows it's not an illusion. He feel nobody coming from the cave, and felt even more hopeful. But there came the sound of a thud behind him, and he turned around to see. Toshiro passed out. But he didn't care for he would understand his companion's situation. Most would be unable to take the pressure any longer.

He just carried him up and wrapped one of the boy's small arms around his shoulder and did his best to carry both their swords and the silverette to the cave without stumbling. It was difficult, but he pulled through and succeeded.

The orange head positioned the boy to sit against the stone wall, and he could see a small hole formed from a gap of two rocks, drawing out cool water and going to a small stream that flowed to God-knows-where. He took a small sip, and could taste the safe sweetness of the clear liquid. He took another look at Toshiro, and could see his lips turn pale white.

He quickly looked left and right, looking for anything to be used as a cup. His hands wouldn't do. He needed something that will hold the water and not let it flow through any small holes or gaps. When he saw a large stone shaped like a scooper, he grabbed it and filled it to the brim with water and approached the youth, placing the stone against his mouth and making him drink a little water if that would stop his lips from getting any drier.

The taste of something refreshing, lingered on the boy's tongue and his eyes blinked a few times before they completely fluttered open, revealing green orbs shining with life. Like an animal not taking ay water for weeks, he grabbed the stone and finished what was left, which was more than enough to make him feel full of energy again.

But the relief changed to worry at the sight of Ichigo, smiling with slightly cracked lips and a pale face. He must have pulled through to take care of them, he thought. To repay the favor, he took the stone out of his hands and filled it once more at the small fountain. The water was almost glittering.

Quietly just like a loyal servant he put one side of the stone against Ichigo's lips and adjusted it upwards so he could drink the water. The latter silently complied by letting him, and he let out a deep breath of relief when he felt full.

"You're okay?" A nod was received. "You?" He nodded back. And in a moment, they cuddled close to each other, their ragged clothes serving as their only protection from the harsh cold outside. Though they were in the desert, they could experience great thirst and exhaustion at the same time feel like they're in a snowstorm. What an odd place Hueco Mundo was. Like children, their faces turned more peaceful as they descended into a great sleep.

But they had no dreams. No memory to reflect on anymore. Nothing to form into a dream. Even if their swords still exist, the spirits that rest within the blades are dormant. The next day, both woke up, looking at the sky.

It was still night, even though they're sure they have been asleep for so many hours. But neither asked about it and while Toshiro saw his blade dusty from sand, he tried to wipe it off with his clothes but just when his fingers touched the sharp silver, he started to have a vision. A place full of stones like the cave he's residing in at the moment, but the stones are tall towers and the sky was gray, with light mist and the shadow of a man, holding a sword.

But that was all. Nothing more. Though it was only five seconds of seeing something odd, it surprised him a big deal. It may have been just some weird imagination he suddenly got. Though he is not sure yet. Until he gets something like that again, he should stay quiet about it. He watched Ichigo take both their blades and heading outside, stating that he'll get something to eat, since they can't rely on only water forever.

* * *

><p>"What should we do about Kusaka? We can't just go back and charge blindly. The King's Seal is now completely under his control. Without a good plan, he can kill us all in one strike." Sui-Feng questioned as she remembered how much destruction was caused from that man alone. He is now at the point of being omnipotent. It was terrifying, that even her usually brave spirit would flinch from the thought. It wasn't like this when it came to Aizen.<p>

But of course, Aizen still hasn't made a move, nor has he caused such chaos in Soul Society as Kusaka just did. Now who could be the more fear-instilling among those two great traitors who both seek power? "We still haven't made a plan about that. Until everyone is fully well, we just have to sit back and wait. It may sound silly, but what choice do we have?" her idol, Yoruichi, answered, looking at the small space that served as their door.

Outside, smoke took over the clear atmosphere. It was suffocating, suffocating enough to make them vomit. But they had to persevere. Giving in to any thing weakening wouldn't do any good for anyone of them. Rukia's eyes focused on the burn wounds on her arm close up from the springs. But her mind is focused on something else.

Ichigo... his death made her heart twist so painfully, that it was different from all emotional pain she felt. It was different from when she had to kill her beloved mentor in the past. But she knows why. Sticking by Ichigo's side ever since the first time they meant, he would obviously be somebody close to her heart, a part of her. Now, that part just died. "Damn you, Kusaka..." she slipped out, trying to control her rage and grief.

Only a few left to heal. She decided to join in and help, watching while the other Shinigami along with the captains let their eyes close. Rukia heard the malicious laugh of their enemy echoing so loudly from outside before sleeping as well, right beside her brother who shows a peaceful face in his slumber despite the anxiety they're all feeling right now.

_Without a good plan, he can kill us all in one strike._

Renji watched everyone sleep, and remembered the words that Yoruichi just said. He gave it a deep thought. An all-out attack wasn't an option, even in this situation that would be the best choice. But of course, Kusaka still has his two followers. Maybe... they could start with those two first. Right now they're outside the dimension and since they're so far away from it's reach it wouldn't be able to regenerate. That could give them even the slight advantage.

They're more worrisome than the other numerous Hollows since they are fiercer and more merciless and destructive.

**_To be continued . . ._**


	4. Kioku

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. Not me.**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, so there is some actual food here." he commented, just after tossing both swords on a normal animal looking for water, killing it in an instant. Withdrawing it from the tender flesh, he attached the blades on his back and effortlessly dragged their food back in the cave, where Toshiro is starting a fire with a few stones. There is no wood, but it is the best he could do. After scratching the stones against each other, a spark appeared and a fire started.<p>

"Oh, welcome back. And you brought large meat." Toshiro greeted, and they prepare it before placing it at the fire. Even though they lost their memories, they still have their common sense. "Say, you ever recall anything that would relate to your name?" the orange head asked, and his companion shook his head. "Then I guess the two of us are still nameless." he concluded, while roasting the animal's leg. "You're right. I wonder when we will be able to find something that could help us get a name?"

Then silence came between the two as they continue cooking. When they have their fill with the greasy meat that made their mouths water for more, Ichigo spoke up. "Who knows. And for now, all that matters is we survive. I don't intend to die in the desert." Toshiro gave a noise of a approval while tossing the bones outside, watching it getting buried by the accumulating sand. "Me either. And, do you ever feel, that there is something missing and we must look for it?"

"I've been feeling that since I first woke up here." he shrugged. Warming his hands by the fire, Ichigo suddenly saw some few things in his mind. Men wearing masks similar to the ones they fought a while ago. Then people wearing black robes with swords hanging at their waists or attached to their backs. He can't get a clear vision of their faces, but he was sure about what he just saw in his head. It made him uneasy, that he ignored the fire that's starting to scorch his palms.

"Hey. Hey! What are you doing?" echoed Toshiro, which broke Ichigo out of his trance and he shook his head, rubbing his temple to calm the headache that's starting to disturb him. He didn't feel much pain in his hands, but he noticed that he has dozed out for a while, now that his palms are raw and red, and has one or two blisters. "Oh, sorry." he muttered, his tone dead for he's so focused into what he just saw earlier. "Come here, I'll fix that."

Using the stone that Ichigo used to feed him water when he was unconscious, he scooped out enough amount and poured it on the hands that were larger than his. He knows it doesn't exactly serve as medicine, but it's better than nothing. After two more rounds, he ripped out a piece of cloth that covered his shoulders and wrapped it around the affected areas, while the orange head sat still, letting the boy treat him.

While bandaging Ichigo, he could see that through the blisters and the red burns, his hands are soft but they have that feel like they've held a sword a million times already. He wonders why would that happen, and continued circling the cloth around the taller boy's hands. His usually calm face turns into that of shock when he heard strange voices that seem familiar speak in his mind, ringing out his ears and petrifying him.

The sounds are deafening, but he doesn't feel any actual pain in his ears, but he could feel his heart pounding powerfully in sync with his mind pulsing from the new visions and voices. Visions that consist of the same place that he saw earlier, the place full of rocks covered in a mild mist, then several men with swords appear from nowhere and kill the shadow in front of him. The sight almost made him scream out loud, but before the words would make their way out his throat, he swallowed it back down and finished what he's doing.

Finally, when they felt sluggish and decided to rest, Toshiro finally let the words stuck in his throat out his mouth, saying them in no more than a whisper. "Kusaka."

**_To be continued . . ._**


	5. Yume

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. Not me.**

* * *

><p>Toshiro moved around the floor, not minding the rough land that had to be his bed for there's no other place to sleep on. Even in sleep, the visions appeared in his head. The color's all black, gray and white and the view is blurred, but he could see so many swords, so much destruction, so many injured people, and so much blood. He could hear his voice screaming, or even silently grunting in pain. The name Kusaka turned clearer and more unforgettable, but he still don't know what the visions mean or why would he know a name like Kusaka. But he knows, that his stomach started to hurt bad even though it has no wound.<p>

The same time, Ichigo could hear happy voices, and bright colors in his mind that tried to form something but was unsuccessful and remained nothing but a mass of happy colors, then it all turned black and gray, with little white. The voices started to sound distorted, and then he finally got to see something else aside from shapeless colors.

His eyes caught monsters wearing masks like his, but theirs covered the whole faces and if they could speak, it would only be through their echoic howling and roaring. The sky is of an unusual color, and though dark, he's certain that it wasn't a night sky, not even a midnight sky. His body felt like it's being pulled down, and he saw something that's definitely not human, but it got smaller and smaller as he fell down until nothing else could be seen, not even black.

He gasped and opened his eyes, his mouth trying to suck oxygen in to keep him alive. He thought that he held a sword, but all what he touched was the rough ground of the cave. Ichigo quietly stood up and gathered water to drink, taking so much that his stomach felt so full. As always, the water tasted sweet but magically refreshing. THe fact that there are no sounds behind him meant that Toshiro remained undisturbed, but he got the feeling that the latter's sleeping uncomfortably.

Not allowing his only comrade to feel anything bad, he sat back beside the boy and patted him, a genuine smile on his face. His other hand rested on his raised knee, and noticed that Toshiro's eyes are scrunched so tight, more closed than it should in sleep. His touch grew gentler and softer, while he looked at the Captain's face, that slowly started to look like the boy is at ease. He even smiled a little, though he wasn't awake.

Ichigo felt relief now that his friend is completely in a good mood, that he lied back down to sleep. The small fire that they started made continued to burn all the wood they gathered into ash, but at least it remained protected from the harsh winds outside the cave.

* * *

><p>"Kill those two? You're serious?" Hanatarou asked Renji, trying to keep his voice as silent as possible for the others are asleep, breathing softly as they try to drift into a good dream if it would let them forget all the loss they saw and felt in the war that occurred in less than a day. The lieutenant's gaze turned even harder, his hand starting to grip the stone floor but resisted for he knew he would get bad and unnecessary scratches. "No, I'm just joking." he answered sarcastically, his voice rough but quiet.<p>

They look at one of the Shinigami from the 7th Division, who moved to the side and it gave them quiet a shock but he didn't woke up and just continued to sleep. "They were the once who attacked Ichigo back then when Captain Hitsugaya ran away and tried to evade contact with everyone else, be it friend or foe. And as I could see when we were in there, those two evolved to a more powerful form. Kusaka may be our top priority, but those two Arrancars are also very dangerous. Still think I'm crazy?" The raven head nodded no right away.

Hours later, all discussed about Renji's plan, which they know from Hanatarou and the redheaded Lieutenant himself. Many are shocked, but no one denied his plan for it is risky but will also give them a good advantage. They talked about everything possible about their future attack, in where to charge, how to strike, when to go all out for real, focusing on the two Hollows' location. But not all would participate, for the odds of winning are barely a fifty; but it didn't mean that they would give up and just hide for the rest of their lives.

Renji of course was the first to volunteer. Everyone would see why, and nobody tried to stop him. With a few more Shinigami on his side, they silently headed out and did all their best to conceal their energy, especially that right now they are on full limit release. Thunder and lightning echoed in the sky, which would make even the bravest of children cry. Fires engulfed some lands far from where they stood, leaving nothing but pure ash.

While the others focused on the surroundings, Rukia looked somewhere else, where she thought Kusaka would most likely be. The scene of the deaths of Ichigo and Toshiro appeared in her mind again, and she wouldn't be able to quell the flame in her any longer.

**_To be continued . . ._**


End file.
